mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 7
Members *Alli the centaur *Ash Greyborn, Genasi Ranger *Gylian, Goliath Paladin *Herb, Elven Druid *Misdir, Elven Ranger Timeline Days 11 & 12 The Adventure We begin our session on the evening of the third day in the desert. After checking supplies, the party finds some of the water and food tainted. Something from the sewers caused it to rot, leaving them with only one day's worth of food and water. They also look down at their worn shoes, and realize that adventuring is hard on their equipment. After preparing camp and settling in for the night, the party heard a battle cry, “Woop! Woop! Woop!”, and a centaur rode through the center of their camp. Ash was on guard duty and quickly woke the others. The centaurs were young and trying to count coup. Opening themselves to attacks of opportunity, they were running through the camp, trying to show off their prowess. Finally, Gylian moved toward the biggest one, and was hit from behind. As he fell to the dirt, the apparent leader called off the 'assault'. The leader introduces himself as Gildemane. The party elects to follow the centaurs back to their camp and stock up on provisions. Along the way, a young female centaur named Alli decided to join the party for the rest of their journey. The centaurs went ahead to prepare and Alli stayed behind to guide the party. On the way, the party encountered a hive of ankhegs. Everyone noticed the ground rumbling just before they appeared, and managed to get out of the way. Ash dropped a Spike Growth in their path, as everyone jumped to safety. Alli, got the first hit with her bow, and then Gylian blasted one with a Divine Smite, getting the first kill. At this point, Herb finally woke up and made a run for safety. He lit his pipe, taking a good drag, and checked out the situation. The ankhegs attacked. First Misdir and Alli got splashed with acid, and then Herb gets grappled. Gylian stepped in and went face to face with the closest one, and put it down. Alli killed the one holding Herb and he managed to roll out before getting splashed with acid. The party finally made it to the camp, Gildemane traded some hand made obsidian arrowheads for some javelin shafts. The party ate some boiled oats and drank the centaur's beer. The following morning, the party noticed a pair of giant eagles on the horizon. After some discussion, they decide to give the eggs back to the eagles, and in return, the party is gifted three Feather Whistles. Ash almost has the eagles convinced to fly them to Hurim, but in the end, the party walks the distance. Walking around a hive of giant ants and other insects, the party finally sees something on the horizon. There is a small tent town. Heading straight in, they find a large tavern tent, named Kensin's Inn. The leader, Alakar the Silent, greets them. As they enter, they notice a small cage with a Kender in it. Somehow Rowan beat them to the compound. Alakar explains that for some mysterious reason, the camp's children started disappearing just as Rowan showed up. Rowan explains that he ran the whole way after finding a 'Bag of Holding' for the party. He had wanted to apologize for his earlier actions, and though getting this obviously magic item to the would help. He was reluctant at first, but the party forced more information from him. It turns out that this is an 'endless' bag of holding, as in anything you put in never comes out. The party wastes no time and jumps completely in the bag, where they are teleported to the Lair of Krampus! The first thing they notice is that it is cold and dark. Hearing some children's voices, the party headed south. Before they could turn back, they were all hit by a strange magic cauldron. Herb was instantly chilled to the bone, and Alli got changed into a toad. Leaving that room, Misdir missteped and slid down a southern passage. The party followed, but were not in time to stop Misdir from falling off a 200 foot cliff. It nearly killed him. Unconscious and at the bottom of the cliff, the rest of the party scrambled to save him. The spider saved the day and fed Misdir a goodberry, and someone threw a healing potion down to him. While the party was helping Misdir up, Ash made his way up the ice chute and back to the storage room off in a side passage. He found a cache of goblin supplies there and burned them all. Moving south, Ally stepped on some thin ice and fell into a ten food pit. As soon as the ice broke, a strange cacophony of voices flooded out. Alli was soon engulfed by a Gibbering mouther. In her toad form, she couldn't do much, but that problem was soon solved, as the toad died and she reverted back to her natural form. Misdir stepped up to fight, but slipped and almost went in as well. Gylian managed to catch him by the scruff of his shirt. Gylian jumped in to help Alli, but misjudged his attack and hit his head. His next swing hit Alli. Herb, after transforming out of his own toad shape, struck the killing blow. Moving more cautiously, the party heard the yapping of goblins. It was an easy fight, but in the melee, Alli hit and killed a child. Gylian was able to save him by laying on hands. Moving south, the party heard the lively sound of pan pipes. Moving in that direction, they came upon a band of satyrs and dryads. Ash was the first to fall to the effects of their potent wine, and went off with a satyr to look over his icicle collection. The party was for the winter solstice. The dryads and satyrs partied late into the night and all manner of fun was had. XP 8350 for the session 1670 each (Total campaign XP per person: 4,768) Current level: 4 Loot 15 obsidian arrow heads 3 Feather Whistles Bag of krampus